plutarnfandomcom-20200215-history
Annabel, Crown Princess of Framland
Hersingborg, Framland |Spouse = Samuel Noorkuusen (m. 2010) |Issue = Princess Madeleine Prince Oscar |Name = Annabel Helena Rosalia Julia Carina Maria |House = Gorstein |Father = Gustaf XI |Mother = Malina Rupelos }} Annabel (Annabel Helena Rosalia Julia Carina Maria; born 18 July 1978) is the eldest child of Gustaf XI and first-in-line to the Framish throne, being the heir apparent and Crown Princess of Framland. Annabel attended public schooling in Hersingborg, and later graduated from Söderhälla University with a degree in political science in 2000. After finishing her education, Annabel enlisted in the Royal Framish Air Force, until retiring from service as a captain in 2005. She married Framish personal trainer and gym owner Samuel Noorkuusen in 2010, and they have two children together: Princess Madeleine (born 2012) and Prince Oscar (born 2017). Early life and education Annabel was born on 18 July 1978 as Annabel Helena Rosalia Julia Carina Maria, at Hersingborg University Hospital in Hersingborg. She was the eldest child of Gustaf XI and Queen Malina. Through her mother, she is half Romanish, and was raised bilingually in both Framish and Romanish. With her birth, Annabel became first-in-line to the Framish throne. After her birth, Annabel was granted the title Crown Princess of Framland. She was baptized as a member of the Church of Framland on 2 December 1978. When she was one year old in 1980, her younger brother Prince Daniel was born. As Framland employed a system of male-preference primogeniture, Annabel lost her position as crown princess following the birth of her younger brother; the Tusting shortly afterwards passed the Crown Act of 1981, which adopted absolute primogeniture and restored Annabel's position as the heir apparent. When she was four years old in 1983, her younger sister Princess Elinor was born. Annabel grew up with her parents and younger siblings in Hersingborg Palace. Annabel began her education in 1984, attending a local, public primary school in Hersingborg. She graduated from primary school in 1994, and enrolled in Björnstuna Gymnasium, a public, selective secondary school, where she studied a social sciences and humanities program, specializing in political science. She graduated from secondary school in 1997, and then enrolled in the Faculty of Politics and Government at Söderhälla University. She graduated with a degree in political science in 2000. After finishing her degree, Annabel enlisted in the Royal Framish Air Force, where she received her pilot's license and retired as a captain in 2005. While completing her military service, Annabel was also an intern at the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, and later worked at the Framish embassy in Metjeka during the summer of 2005. Heir apparent Despite being born as the heir presumptive and crown princess, Annabel lost her position following the birth of her younger brother in 1980. In 1981, the Tusting adopted absolute primogeniture, which restored Annabel's position as crown princess and solidified her as heir apparent. After turning 18 in 1996, Annabel received a seat on the Council of State, the most supreme council in Framland. As the heir apparent, she also presides over meetings in which her father is not present. Marriage and children Annabel met Samuel Noorkuusen in 2007, after he was hired by the royal family to be their personal trainer. Annabel and Samuel worked together intensively, as she had reported being uncomfortable with her body and weight numerous times. Within six months of working together, they had begun a relationship. After beginning their relationship, Samuel recused himself from being an employee of the royal family, as he did not want to put them in an awkward position. Annabel and Samuel became engaged in 2009, and later married in a royal wedding on 19 June 2010 at Hersingborg Cathedral. Following their wedding, Samuel received the royal title Crown Prince of Framland, and the couple moved into Marieland Estate in Wahlström, an affluent suburb north of Hersingborg. Annabel and Samuel have two children together: *[[Princess Madeleine of Framland|Princess Madeleine Eliisa Helena Malina]] (born 3 January 2012) *[[Prince Oscar of Framland|Prince Oscar Samuel Gustaf Antti]] (born 30 November 2017) Titles *'18 July 1978 – 5 May 1980': Her Royal Highness The Crown Princess of Framland *'5 May 1980 – 20 September 1981': Her Royal Highness Princess Annabel of Framland *'20 September 1981 – present': Her Royal Highness The Crown Princess of Framland Category:1978 births Category:Björnstuna Gymnasium alumni Category:Captains of the Royal Framish Air Force Category:Crown princes and princesses of Framland Category:Framish people of Romanish descent Category:Framish royalty Category:Heirs apparent Category:House of Gorstein Category:Living people Category:Members of the Church of Framland Category:People from Hersingborg Category:Princes and princesses of Framland Category:Söderhälla University alumni